The Avengers Mission
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: Sequel to my story Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. After Christine leaves her brother's team and her potential boyfriend, she rejoins SHIELD and the Avengers to stop Loki from taking over the world and to get her ex-partner/best friend back from Loki's mind control. Set during the Avengers movie. Slight crossover with Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped off of the quinjet, onto the helicarrier with Coulson and Steve Rogers a, Natasha came to greet us.

"Agent Romanoff." Coulson greeted. "This is Captain Rogers. And you know Agent Hunt."

Natasha nodded.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted.

"Hi. They need you on the bridge, They're starting the face trace." Natasha told Coulson.

"See you there." Coulson said walking away.

"There's quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Natasha told Steve as we started walking. "Thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha told him.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve said when he saw him standing around awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, hi." Dr. Banner greeted and shook Steve's hand.. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve said to him.

"Is that the only word about me?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Only word I care about." Steve told him sincerely.

"Must be strange for you, all this." Dr. Banner said looking around.

"Well, this is all actually kinda familiar." Steve said.

"Gentlemen." Natasha said stepping up to them, and I followed. "Agent Hunt. You may want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breath."

Sounds were heard and Steve and Dr. Banner stepped forward.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really?" Dr. Banner asked. "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

Turbines came out from underneath the water and the Helicarrier started to go up into the air.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Dr. Banner said.

Workers on the tarmac of the Helicarrier started to tie down the quinjets, securing them, and putting on oxygen masks.

We walked into the main room and the room was filled with sounds of people working. Natasha led us to a large, round table in the main part of the room, and Fury stood at two computers, just after the table.

"All engines operating." Said one of the agents. "S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol 193.6 in effect." She said and turned to Fury. "We're at level, sir."

"Good." Fury said. "Let's vanish." He turned around and looked at all of us. "Gentlemen, Agent Hunt."

Steve walked up to Fury and gave him some money.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said walking up to Dr. Banner and shaking his hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Dr. Banner said. "So, um, how long am I staying?"

"One we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury said.

"Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner asked.

Fury pointed to Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said.

"It's still not going to find them in time." Natasha said looking up from a computer with Clint's face on it.

"You have to narrow your field." Dr. Banner said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked crossing his arms.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Dr. Banner said and took of his jacket. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places." Fury nodded. "You have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nodded. "Agent Romanoff." He said and she walked up the steps. "Show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?"

"You're going to love it Doc, we got all the toys." Natasha said and led Dr. Banner to his lab.

"Agent Hunt, congratulations on stopping a nuclear war." Fury said.

"Thank you sir. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Not at this moment, no." Fury said. "Are you going to be coming back to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I don't know, Sir." I told him honestly. "I've considered it many times, but I'm not sure."

"If you do, you will be staying on with the Avengers Initiative, if it works." Fury said.

I nodded and walked over to where Steve and Coulson were standing, Coulson talking about his trading cards again.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said.

"No, no, it's fine." Steve said.

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of year to collect 'em all. Near mint." Coulson said. "It's like boxing around the edges but…"

Coulson was interrupted by beeping machines.

"We got a hit." A computer technician said. "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson said walking up to the technicians screen.

"Stuttgart, Germany." The technician said. "28, Canning Strasse. He's not exactly hiding.

"Captain." Fury said and Steve turned around. "You're up. Agent Hunt, go with him."

Steve and I went to go get changed into our uniforms and when we met up together at the quinjet, Natasha was waiting for us in her uniform.

"Let's go." She said and she got into the pilot seat and I got into the co-pilot seat.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

In celebration of the Avengers finally coming out on DVD and BluRay, I finally post the first chapter of the sequel. And you say, finally the sequel is up! For any of you who don't know… this is a sequel to my story; Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (Not a very creative title, I know). To any of you who haven't read it, you may want to read it before you read any more of this. I am very sorry it has been so long, I have been distracted with school. I cannot promise you when the next chapter will be up because I have not wrote anything since the summer time, except a few tweaks on this day (September 25, 2012!) [Great Day]. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing on the prequel to this story, I hope you will keep reviewing on this story!


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived on scene and saw Loki standing as the people kneeled before him. He was pointing his scepter at an elderly man and the Captain jumped down in front of the man, shielding him from the scepter's beams.

The Captain stood up and started to talk to Loki. "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else." He paused as he walked towards Loki. "We ended up disagreeing."

"_The soldier."_ Loki said as he picked himself up off the ground_. "The man out of time."_

"_I'm not the one who's out of time."_ Steve said.

Natasha flew the jet into view and lowered the P.A. System on the jet. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She spoke through it.

Loki fired a shot at the jet and the Captain attacked him.

We watched as the Captain and Loki fought.

Natasha was trying to get a shot in at Loki. "Those guys are all over the place." She said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

A song started to play through the P.A. System and Tony Stark's voice appeared in our communicators. _"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?"_ He asked as the computers in the Quinjet were on the fritz.

Iron Man flew in and fired his blasters at Loki. Loki fell back as Iron Man landed in front of him. Iron Man stood up and pointed all of his weapons at Loki. _"Make your move Reindeer Games."_ Stark said. The Captain came up and stood beside him.

Loki's headdress disappeared and he held up his hands in surrender.

"_Good move."_ Iron man said and lowered his weapons.

"_Mr. Stark."_ Captain said.

"_Captain."_ Stark said acknowledging him.

Loki was put in handcuffs and Natasha landed the jet so that they could get into the jet.

I turned around in my seat as the Captain, Iron Man and Loki boarded the jet.

"You," Iron Man said pointing at me. "Are new."

"I'm not as new as you think Stark." I said in a serious voice.

"Oooh!" Stark said and looked to Natasha. "Fiesty! I like her."

Natasha gave him a glare and then went back to flying the jet.

"_Saying anything?"_ Fury's said over the comm.

"Not a word." I told him.

"_Just get him here."_ Fury said. _"We're low on time."_

"Yes sir." I said.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Steve said. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still." Stark said. "You are pretty spry, for an older fellow." Stark said and then went completely off track. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve said confused.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Stark said.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark told him.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha said as lightning and thunder started randomly.

I turned around in my seat to look at the guys. Loki looked a little spooked. I unbuckled myself and stood beside the Captain.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said to us as he looked up at the sky.

Steve, Tony and I looked to each other. Something landed or hit the jet loudly and jerked us around.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I said as I fell into Steve and he helped steady me.

Iron Man grabbed his mask and put it on as the Captain put on his helmet. Tony opened up the back of the jet and Steve looked up.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked him.

Iron Man continued walking towards the back of the jet until a man landed on the hatch. Iron Man went to hit him with his repulsor, but the man hit Stark with his hammer and Stark landed beside me. The man grabbed Loki and then threw himself and Loki off the jet. I looked to Natasha, and she looked back at me worryingly.

"_And now there's that guy."_ Iron Man said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha said from the front.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"_Doesn't matter."_ Iron Man said. _"If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."_

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted at him.

"_I have a plan. Attack."_ Iron Man said before he flew off the jet.

Steve sighed and ran to get a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Captain." I told him.

"I don't see how I can." He told me.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods." Natasha told him.

"There's only one God, ma'am." Steve said as he secured the parachute to his back. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said and grabbed his shield before jumping out of the jet.

After a few minutes of silence I sat down in my seat. "Well that was fun." I said.

"Look." Natasha said to me. "I know you don't like me but…"

"I didn't leave because of you." I told her.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked.

"Because my brother needed my help." I told her. "I actually had already handed in my resignation two weeks before that mission."

"I'm sorry about Clint." She said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I know you two were close, and I ruined that." She said.

"You didn't.. but thanks for saying that." I said.

She nodded and sent me a smile, which I returned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent Hunt." Fury said as he walked into the hangar. "Come with me." He said and left the room.

I followed Fury and fell into step with him. "What is this about sir?"

"I'm going to talk to Loki. I want _you_ to come with me." He said his eye staring at me.

I nodded as we walked up to the room Loki was held in. I stayed by his side the whole time.

"In case it's unclear," Fury said to Loki as he walked up to the panel which controlled Loki's prison. "If you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Fury continued as he kept pushing buttons on the panel and the floor beneath Loki's prison opened up. Loki walked up to the glass and looked underneath him. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He asked Loki and closed the floor beneath Loki. "Ant, boot." Fury said motioning from Loki to the panel.

Loki laughed. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." I said to him.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked. "This agent, standing right beside me, just saved the world from nuclear war, just 9 weeks ago." Fury said and I looked from Loki to him. "And now, you threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh." Loki said. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" Loki looked around the cage, smiling. "A warm light for all mankind to share." Loki looked back to us. "And then to be reminded of what real power is."

Fury stared at Loki for a moment before he started to walk away. "Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

We walked along the halls, silently, until Fury turned to me. "Go on ahead, Agent Hunt. I need to make a stop at my office." He told me. I nodded and shortly after I arrived at the meeting room.

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor said as I walked in the room. I quietly sat down beside the Captain. "They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said as Agent Hill walked up behind us.

"An army from outer space." Steve said.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce told him.

"He's a friend." Thor corrected him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"Clint." I said.

She nodded.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor said defensively. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natsha told him.

"He's adopted." Thor said.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said. "Iridium… What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said as he walked in with Coulson. Tony turned to Coulson and talked to him privately. He spoke to the rest of us after he and Coulson departed. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said and walked up to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He said and walked past Thor to the control panels. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony turned away from us. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." The workers of S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped to look at Tony. "That man is playing Galaga." Tony said pointing to a man. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony stopped talking and put a hand over his face and lowered it. "How does Fury even see these?" He asked.

"He turns." Agent Hill told him.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said and started playing with buttons as he got back to business. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night." Tony said. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless Selvig has figure out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally." Tony said. "Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said confused.

"Don't worry. I didn't understand half of it either." I whispered to Steve.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said.

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said as he walked into the room.

"I would start with that stick of his." Steve suggested. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the Cube." Fury said. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked confused. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said excitedly. "I understood that reference."

I patted Steve's hand sympathetically.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark asked Bruce.

"This way, sir." Bruce said to Stark and started to walk towards his lab.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the lab with Steve and we saw Tony poke Bruce with something and have Bruce shout out "Ow."

"Hey!" Steve said.

"Nothing?" Tony asked Bruce looking into his eyes.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked Stark.

"Jury's out." Tony said. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked Tony.

"Funny things are." Stark retorted.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve said. "No offence, Doc."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony told Bruce.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." I said.

Tony looked up at me surprised. "You think I'm not?" He asked me. `Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" He asked the both of us. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something." Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets." He said. "It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony said to Bruce.

"Uh, I just want to finish my work here, and…" Bruce said.

"Doctor?" I asked him.

Bruce looked up for a moment and took off his glasses. "_"A warm light for all of mankind."_ Loki's jab at Fury about theCube."

"I heard it." Steve said.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce said to Tony. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…" Tony gave Steve a look. "Building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asked Tony.

"It's just the prototype." Tony explained. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in in the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked Steve rhetorically. "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony said.

"I'm sorry. Did you say…" Steve said.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony offered Steve.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." I said pointedly.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Stark asked. "Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve said. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Tony said.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?" Tony asked.

"Steve, Christine, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce said.

"Just find the Cube." Steve said and walked out.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked in disbelief. "I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki." Bruce said. "He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit." Tony said. "it's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah. I'll read all about it." Bruce said.

"Come on Tony." I said. "Be civilized, he is your team mate.. You're going to have to learn to get along with him, whether it be until we finish this mission, or longer."

"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony said to Bruce and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor." Bruce said. "I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it." Tony said referring to the reactor in his chest. "This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce told him.

"Because I learned how." Tony said.

"It's different." Bruce said.

"Hey," Tony said moving Bruce's work to the side so that he could talk to him properly. "I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk… The other guy saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce told him.

"And you just might." Tony said.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Y'all need to review more often! I love reading your reviews... please take 2 seconds out of your day to tell me what you think of the sotry and how I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said turning around to face Natasha and I.

"But you figured we'd come." I said.

"After." Loki said. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha said.

"I would say I've expanded his mind." Loki said.

"And once you've won," Natasha said as she walked closer to Loki's cage. "Once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha said.

"And you Agent Hunt?" Loki asked. "Why are you here?"

"He's my best friend." I said.

"Tell me about it, Agent Romanoff." Loki said.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I… Well, I made a name for myself." She said sitting down. "I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way." She paused. "Agent's Barton and Hunt were sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out." Natasha said.

"No, but I like this." Loki said. "You're world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was." Natasha said.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha told him, getting out of her chair.

"Can you?" Loki asked her. "Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Loki said, his voice rising, as he walked closer to us. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away." Loki's fist slammed into the glass wall, making Natasha and myself jump back. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill each of you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

Natasha and I walked away from Loki's cage and paused and she started to fake sob. "You're a monster." Natasha said.

Loki laughed. "Oh, no. You brought the monster."

Natasha turned around. "So, Banner." She said. "That's your play."

"What?" Loki said.

I put my hand up to my earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. Romanoff and I are on the way. Send Thor as well." I said into the earpiece as Natasha and I walked away.

"Thank you." Natasha said as she stopped walking to turn to Loki. "For your cooperation."

Natasha and I headed up to the lab quickly. On the way we ran into Thor.

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said as Thor, Natasha, and I walked in.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha and I.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked him.

Bruce laughed. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you Bruce." I said to him.

"And you've been doing what exactly." Bruce said. "Agent Romanoff?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha said to him.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce said. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury said pointing to Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked confused.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury asked him. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled. " Fury said.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drove Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor told him.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand." Fury told him. "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony said. "Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury said.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve said.

"Wait, wait, hold on. How is this now about me?" Stark asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" I asked Stark.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury retorted.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust." Thor said.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Natasha asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"We all are." Natasha told him.

"And it's your fault Clint is with Loki." I yelled at Fury.

"Don't go pointing fingers at us about Clint's disappearance; _you're_ the one who left _him_."

"Say what you want about my absence Natasha, but I _never_ would have let Clint babysit the Tesseract by himself! Something that big, that _powerful_, Fury should have had much more than one special ops agent on that case, you both know that! Difference is, you knew _before_ it happened! I was with another agency, helping my brother!" I yelled back at her.

She fumed at me and avoided me after that.

Behind Bruce I saw Loki's scepter lighting up.

"Guys…" I tried to say but no one could hear me over the arguing.

"Wait, you're on that list?" I heard Tony ask. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Guys!" I tried again, to no avail.

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…" Steve said.

"I feel threatened!" Stark said.

"Show some respect." Steve said.

"Respect what?" Stark asked.

"Guys… the Tesseract!" I said again, but no one was listening, too busy wrapped up in their arguments.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"I mean, what are we, a team?" Bruce asked. "No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury said to Banner.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tonty asked.

"You know damn well why Stark." I said to him.

"Back off!" Steve said to him as Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said to Steve.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark said simply.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve said. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Stark retorted.

"Always a way out." Steve said. "You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Stark asked. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve said.

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty and tiny." He said.

"Yeah, this is a team." Banner said.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…" Fury said.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

"The cell was just in case…" Fury started.

"In case you needed to kill me." Bruce said. "But you can't. I know, I tried."

Everyone looked at Bruce at his statement.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." Bruce said. "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

I reached for my gun as I saw Bruce holding the scepter, so did Natasha and Fury.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Steve said.

Bruce looked down at the scepter confused and the computers beeped.

"Got it." Fury said.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said as he walked between Natasha and me.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I could get there fastest." Stark said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor said.

"You're not going alone." Steve said grabbing Stark's arm.

"You're gonna stop me?" Stark asked.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve said.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Stark said.

"Put on the suit." Steve said.

"Oh, my God." Bruce said, taking off his glasses.

There was a big explosion and I was sent through the glass window of the lab.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Big thanks to iamninja41 for helping me write this chapter. And for giving me a kick in the ass when I need it. You're going to have to wait another week before Chapter 6 is up because I have decided to rewrite 90% of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Author's note at the begining of the chapter, cause well... I rewrote this chapter. Just a warning for those who have seen this chapter. Re-read again, it's basically the same, except there is more action involved into the chapter now. I really hope it's better than the original. Enjoy!

***END***

"_Hunt!"_ Fury said over the comm. _"You there?"_

"I'm headed to the bridge!" I said.

"_No." _Fury said. _"I need you to head to the residencies, we have a mass of intruders there."_

"Yes sir!" I said into my comm.

I ran to the residencies and was met with two men as I reached the entrance. I threw my palm into one guys nose breaking it and pushed his head forward with my arm, throwing him to the ground and using his momentum to kick the second guy in the stomach and then punched the first guy in the face as he got back up, sending him back to the ground, knocked out. The second guy was getting up from the ground so I kicked him in his parts and as he leaned over, clutching his parts, I elbowed him in the back of the neck, breaking it, and he fell to the ground dead.

_"Hunt?"_ Fury asked. _"How's it going there?"_

"Fine sir." I said. "I juts took out two guys."

_"Good." _Fury said. _"Update me when everything is clear there."_

"Roger that sir." I said.

As I walked further into the residencies I came across more of Loki's soldiers and took them out.

Hills voice came over the comm unit. _"Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine."_

"_Stark, you copy that?" _Fury said.

"_I'm on it." _Tony said.

"_Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section then get to the armory."_ Fury said. _"Romanoff?"_

"_We're okay."_ Natasha said.

"Director Fury?" I said over the comm. "Alls clear in the residencies."

_"Good." _Fury said. _"Meet up with Coulson in the holding chamber." _He paused. _"You copy that Coulson?"_

_"I copy." _Coulson said.

"_We've got a perimeter breach!" _Someone said over the comm. _"Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Call-outs at every junction."_

"Nice gun." I said as I met up with Coulson outside of the room Loki was being held in.

"Thank you." He said.

"_Sir, we've lost all power in engine one." _Someone said to Fury.

"_It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level." _Fury said. _"Does anybody copy?"_

"_This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." _Natasha said.

"Natasha!" I said into my comm.

"_Yeah?" _She asked.

"Don't kill him." I said.

"_I'll try not to."_ She said.

When we entered the room, a man was standing with his back towards us. I knocked him out and that caught Loki's attention, who was standing at the control panel of the cage and Thor was inside the cage.

"Move away, please." Coulson said to Loki.

Loki froze and backed away from the panel.

"You like this?" Coulson asked Loki, walking towards him. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?"

There was a sound of a slice and Coulson arched backwards, shouting in pain.

"No!" Thor said from the cage.

"No!" I said as I saw Loki standing behind Coulson, his scepter in Coulson's back.

Coulson fell to the floor, leaning against the wall. I fired 5 shots off at Loki but it was no use, they just went straight through him. I kneeled down beside him and tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Come on Phil, stay with me." I said looking in his eyes.

I looked up to Loki and saw him walk back towards the panel. He looked at Thor and motioned to his scepter.I fired some more shots at Loki and the panel but they did nothing. Loki smiled at me and pressed the button on the panel that opened the floor beneath he cage. He pressed the button that would make the cage fall through the floor.

"No!" I yelled. I fired another one of Loki's men and he fell to the ground dead. I turned back to Coulson. "Come on Phil, you have to fight this."

He nodded his head. Loki turned to walk away from the panel. "You're going to lose." Phil said.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature." Phil said.

"Your heroes are scattered." Loki told him. "Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction." Phil answered him.

"I don't think I'm…" Loki started to say but was cut off when Coulson pressed the trigger to the gun.

An orange light came through it and hit Loki in the chest, pushing him backwards.

"So that's what it does." Coulson said.

"We should have used that in the first place." I told him. He smiled in response. "I need a medical team to my location." I said into my earpiece. I turned to Coulson. "Come on Phil. You gotta hang on, wait for the medical team to arrive."

"I'm trying." Coulson said.

Fury ran in and kneeled in front Coulson. I sat beside him, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Sorry, boss." Coulson said. "The god rabbited."

"Just stay awake." Fury said taking the gun away from him. "Eyes on me."

"No, I'm clocking out here." Coulson said.

"Not an option." Fury said.

"It's okay, boss." Coulson said. "This was never going to work if they didn't have something to…" Coulson struggled to speak, and he just stopped breathing. I kept my hand on the wound though.

I stared at Coulson, wide eyed. Fury put his hand on mine and removed it from Coulson's body.

"Christine. You gotta let go." Fury said. I looked up at him and nodded.

The medical team came in and Fury pulled me up off the ground away from Coulson.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said into his comm.

"_A medical team is on its way to your location."_ Someone said.

"They're here." Fury said. "They called it."

Next thing I knew, I was on the bridge with Steve, Tony, Agent Hill and Fury. I sat between Steve and Tony.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Fury said, throwing Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table, they were covered in blood. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." Steve picked up one of the cards. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor…" Fury said. "I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He paused. "Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Agent Hunt know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony stood up abruptly, and stayed there for a moment before leaving the room.

"Well. It's an old-fashioned notion." Fury said.

Steve got up shortly after. "I'm going to go see if Tony's alright. You coming?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said and walked with Steve to where Loki was being held.

We walked up the stairs and saw Tony standing across the room. Steve leaned against the railing.

"Was he married?" Steve asked.

"No." Tony answered. "There was a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry." Steve said. "He seemed like good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony said.

"Why?" I asked. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony said.

"I was there." I said.

"He was doing his job." Steve said. "They both were."

"They were out of their league. They should have waited. They should have…" Tony said.

Steve pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards Tony. "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right, I've heard that before." Tony said.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked as Tony walked by us.

Tony turned around, glassy eyed. "We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I." Steve said. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we go to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal." Tony said.

"That's not the point." I yelled at him.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point." Tony said. "He hit us all right where we live. Why?

"To tear us apart." I said.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" Tony said. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right." Steve said. "I caught is act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night." Tony said. "And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…" Tony trailed off. "Son of a bitch."

"He's headed for Stark tower?" I asked.

"Precisely." Tony said.

"Let's suit up." Steve said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said as I boarded the jet. I was now dressed in my old S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

Clint turned around. His eyes wide. "Chris."

I nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed and came up to me and hugged me. "How long has it been? 5 years? Man, it feels like forever." He said.

"Yeah it does." I said. I nodded my head towards the front of the jet. "We better get going."

"Yeah." He said. "I guess we should."

We arrived in Manhattan, to see that the Chitauri had already arrived, the city half in shambles.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." Natasha said.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through?" Stark asked. "Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

We started shooting at the Chitauri as we flew towards Stark tower, where Loki and Thor were fighting.

"Nat?" Clint asked.

"I see him." She said.

Clint maneuvered the jet and Natasha started to fire at Loki.

Loki fired the Tesseract at us and it hit our wing. Steve and I held on as the jet spun out of control. Clint tried to land the jet, and as he did, we hit a few buildings before finally crashing to the ground.

We climbed out of the jet and ran out.

"We got to get back up there." The Captain said.

We stopped running and stared at the portal as a giant thing came through. We watched as more Chitauri jumped out of the metal beast.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" The Captain asked.

"Seeing." Stark said. "Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked confused.

"Just keep me posted." Tony said.

Natasha, Clint and I hid behind a cab. Steve ran over.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Clint said.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." The Captain said, looking down the street.

Natasha stood up and fired towards some Chitauri. Clint ran over to another cab and Natasha sat back down beside me and the Captain.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha told him.

He looked towards me and I nodded my head.

"Think you can hold them off?" He asked Clint.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint said as he readied his automated quiver and started firing at more Chitauri.

Natasha started firing at some more Chitauri and I stood up and ran to cover Clint's back. Once those Chitauri were taken care of Clint headed towards the bus to help civilians out of the bus. I went to the other side of the bus and helped some people there. I saw that Clint had opened the doors on the bus, so I turned around and saw a Chitauri who had been sneaking up on me. It was too close, so I had to use hand to hand. The Chitauri got a good in and I now had blood running down my cheek from a slice under my eye. I thought I was going to lose for a second until suddenly there was an arrow in the Chitauri's head. I looked to my side to see that Clint had his bow poised on the Chitauri.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded in response.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain asked Thor as he landed.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Stark said.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Captain answered.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Clint said as he adjusted his arrows.

"Save it." Captain said. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…" He trailed off as he heard the sound of a motor bike coming from behind.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said walking towards us.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said.

"Sorry." Bruce said.

"No, we could use a little worse." Natasha said.

"Stark, we got him." Steve said.

"_Banner?" _Stark asked.

"Just like you said." Captain said.

"_Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." _Stark said.

Iron Man flew around the corner, followed by the metal beast.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said.

"Dr. Banner." Steve said as Bruce walked away from us. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce said. "I'm always angry."

Almost instantly, Bruce changed into the Hulk and smashed into the face of the metal beast. The beast flipped over Bruce and was coming crashing down towards us.

"_Hold on." _Stark said.

The Captain hid himself and Natasha behind his shield and Clint pulled me towards a cab for cover.

We stood up and we all stood in a circle, covering each other's backs. The Chitauri screamed as the beast crashed and the Hulk yelled at them in response.

I reloaded my guns and so did Natasha, while Thor readied his hammer and Clint readied his bow.

"Guys." Natasha said looking up towards the portal.

More of the Chitauri were coming out of the portal.

"Oh my God." I said as I looked up.

"_Call it, Captain." _Stark said.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." The Captain said. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark.

"_Right." _Stark said and walked towards Clint. _"Better clench up, Legolas."_

Stark grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt and shot up into the air.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down." Steve said and looked to the sky and back at Thor. "You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve turned toward Natasha and I. "Us three, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…" Steve turned towards the Hulk. The Hulk grunted in response. He held up a finger to him. "Smash."

The Hulk smiled at the Captain before jumping up onto one of the buildings, destroying multiple Chitauri in the process.

Thor flew himself onto the Empire State Building and used it as an electricity conductor. Sending the lightning to the portal.

"_Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." _Clint said.

"_I'm just trying to keep them off the streets." _Stark said.

"_Well, they can't bank worth a damn." _Clint said. _"So find a tight corner."_

"_I will roger that." _Stark said strangely. After a while Stark spoke again. _"Nice call. What else you got?"_

"_Thor is taking down a squadron down on Sixth." _Clint said.

"_And he didn't invite me." _Stark said.

Natasha was fighting with one of the Chitauri and had her legs wrapped around his neck. I wasn't fighting anyone at the moment so I took an advantage and shot the Chitauri in the the back of the head.

"Thanks." She said.

I nodded and saw a Chitauri coming up from behind me and stabbed him in the head with the knife that was strapped to my side.

Natasha had grabbed one of the Chitauri's weapons and had just killed another one when the Captain jumped down behind her and she turned around spooked, pointing the weapon at Steve.

Natasha sat down on a car. "Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She said.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said.

"Well maybe it's not about guns." I said.

"If you want to get up there you're going to need a ride." He said to Natasha.

"I got a ride." She said. "I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked as he readied himself.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Natasha said. She started running and jumped up on the car and then on the Captain's shield. Once she was in the air, she was able to grab onto one of the floaters.

Some of the Chitauri that were on the ground started to shoot at us and Steve and I fought them off. Steve using his shield and I used one of the Chitauri's weapons.

One of the Chitauri had the Captain pinned, so I blasted the Chitauri with the weapon I had found.

"_Captain, the bank on 42__nd__ past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there." _Clint said.

"We're on it." Captain said and we headed for the bank.

We got into the bank and Captain hit one of them with his shield and I blasted another with my weapon.

Steve pulled me behind a desk and pushed the desk into the remaining two left. Steve fought one and threw it over the balcony, while I fought off another.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Steve said.

The Chitauri that I had been fighting hit me and I rolled across the floor from the force of the hit. It jumped onto Steve and tore away his mask. Steve had flipped it over his shoulder and the Chitauri that Steve had knocked out got back up and blasted the one Steve has flipped over. It reached down and grabbed the thing that was beeping rapidly and went to through it at Steve. Steve held up his shield, protecting himself, he was blown out the window from the explosion.

*Steve*

I looked around for Agent Hunt but I could not find her I looked at the people who were being brought out of the bank but she was not among them. I panicked and ran inside the bank and up onto the balcony. I saw her laying on the ground unconscious. I picked her up and brought her outside.

*Christine*

I had woken up to see Steve leaning down in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked him. I tried to get up. "Help?"

"There was an explosion." He said as he helped me up. "You got knocked out."

"Interesting." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so." I told him.

Thor joined us and some Chitauri started to attack us. Steve hit them with his shield and Thor hit them with his hammer. Luckily, I had found another one of the Chitauri's weapons.

Steve got hit in the stomach with one of the blasters and his shield landed in front of me. I picked it up and ran it over to him. Protecting myself with it as I went. Thor came over to Steve and helped him up.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked him.

"What are you getting sleepy?" Steve asked him.

Thor called his hammer back to him.

"_I can close it."_ Natasha said. _"Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."_

"Do it!" Steve said.

"_No, wait." _Stark said.

"Stark these things are still coming." Steve said.

"_I got a nuke coming in."_ Stark said. _"It's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."_

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve said softly.

We watched as Tony carried the nuke through the streets of Manhattan and up towards the portal. We waited for him to come back out but he never did. The Chitauri started to fall around us.

"_Come on, Stark."_ Natasha said.

"Close it." Steve said.

The blue line that went from the portal to the Tesseract disappeared and the portal started to close.

We saw Iron Man falling from the portal, just in time. But he wasn't stopping.

"Son of a gun." Steve said.

"He's not stopping!" I said.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said, swinging his hammer. The Hulk caught him out of the sky and jumped to the ground. We ran over to see if he was alright.

Thor turned him over.

"Is he breathing?" Steve asked.

Thor ripped off his mask.

Thor and Steve checked to see if he was breathing. Tony's light wasn't on. The Hulk screamed at Tony and Tony took a deep breath in. The Hulk screamed in victory.

"What the hell?" Tony asked. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Steve said.

"All right, yay!" Tony said. "Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." We all smiled at Tony.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said.

"And then shawarma after." Tony said.

Thor helped up Tony and I hugged Steve excitedly. He patted me awkwardly on the back.

"Sorry." I told him. "I just felt like it was a hugging moment." I heard the sounds of a car pulling up and I let go of Steve and turned to see who it was.

The driver started to get out of the car and I saw my brother's face. I squealed and ran to go hug him.

"What are you wearing?" Ethan asked me.

"My old uniform." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw what was going on and figured you were involved." He said smiling.

"We?" I asked.

Jane and Benji stepped out of the car and I went over to give them hugs. "I missed you guys." I said.

"We missed you too, Chris." Jane said.

"What am I chopped liver?" I heard a voice ask. I looked to see Will.

I walked over slowly to him. We stood there for a moment before he hugged me. Tony walked over in his Iron Man suit.

"Wow. You change fast, Legolas." Tony said.

"Now, I'm confused." Will said.

"Tony. This is not Clint." I said. "This is Will."

Will stuck his hand out and Tony shook it and pulled him under his arm and started to walk away.

Tony stopped and looked at us. "Well are you coming, Owl?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. I looked to Ethan, Benji, and Jane. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Benji asked.

I looked up. "Stark tower."

_**Please read the author's note! :) **_

**AN: Sorry for such the long wait, but I really hope it was worth it. I hope that I got the character a little more involved than what she has been doing the entire time. The reason for such the long wait was that I wanted to finish the story before I updated. But it's finished! Just one more chapter after this and maybe I'll do a sequel maybe not, depending on what you're votes are! But I can't promise it for a while! I'm working on a new Avengers story that starts off in Iron Man 1. And this character will be more involved and there will be more extra dialogue than what is in the movie! BYEEE!**


End file.
